Onyx Moon: The Black Dragon and Dream Mirrors
by Matty G91
Summary: The Onyx Deck finds itself in Sammy's hands. What will happen? Up for Adoption.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight and Sailor Moon.  
**

* * *

**Onyx Moon: The Black Dragon and Dream Mirrors**

**Prologue: Epilogue of final battles **

It was a hectic day in Juuban, Tokyo, as the final battle between the Sailor Scouts and the Heart Snatchers was occurring. Samuel 'Sammy' Tsukino was in his room gazing out the window as the battle was intensifying, but, he felt somewhat helpless as nine girls, and one man, were risking their lives for the people's safety everyday and all the time they can't fight back. We made a silent wish that, somehow, he could get some sort of weapon that could get him to help people. The Sailor scouts were an inspiration to people so they could help others in their time of need. At that moment his window rippled like a pond and a grey case, with a black symbol on its front, popped right out of the ripple in front of him. He caught the case and it glowed the moment it was in Sam's hands 'What the heck? What is this thing?' and when he touched the window he was sucked in it.

* * *

In the void he was sucked in Sammy saw images of other people in different places then he popped out from a mirror in an abandoned shack on the outskirts of Juuban "What just happened? Where am I?" he then looked at the mirror he exited and jumped at his look. Sam was now wearing; a black spandex suit with a black and grey breastplate with yellow lines, black and grey boots, and an armband on his left arm, matching shoulder guards. The other armaments that caught his interest were; a silver belt (with the case in the middle), a black dragon motif armband on his left arm, and an oddly styled helmet. The helmet had the strange symbol, the same on the case, on top of the helmet and even though the visor had straight thick lines across the eyes, he could see perfectly.

**"So you are my new wielder"**a mechanical like voice appeared in Sam's head. "Who said that?" **"I am known as Dragblacker and from what I've learned from you, we have a lot of work ahead of us."**This statement caused confusion to Sam "Work? What are you talking about?" **"I'm talking about taking martial arts to increase your combat skill and fighting efficiency. Not only that but you need knowledge on how to use your new powers also you have false memories that have been implanted in you."**Dragblacker stated which made Sam confused even more. "False memories, what are you talking about?" **"You're so called 'cousin' Rini implanted those memories in your family to make you, and your family, think that she is your cousin. I can get rid of these memories and increase your resistance to any type of mind control and illusions also, another note, if she gives you more false memories I will make you aware that those memories are fake. Now let the procedures commence."** The next thing was intense pain and a throbbing headache then Sam blacked out.

* * *

When Sam woke up he had knowledge he didn't have before, the first thing he noticed was that he knew how to activate the armour and background info about Dragblacker and its previous user, Kit Taylor. He also learned that the case is called an 'Advent deck' and the name of his armour form 'Kamen Rider Onyx' he also noticed it was night-time and, using the knowledge of how to travel via mirror, jumped into the mirror and got back in his room in a matter of seconds. Upon returning in Sam's room Dragblacker kept the location of the abandoned shack so he could train in private and Sam went downstairs for dinner. Dinner was awkward, in Sam's case, as his sister, Serena, was shaking for some reason and Sam wondered what could have happened to her. He decided he would be a hero like the sailor scouts and another thought crossed his mind as he voiced his opinion. "You know it is strange."What is strange?" Irene, Sam and Serena's mother, said "It's about the Sailor Scouts." This got everyone's attention "Even though they protect us from supernatural threats, I personally feel that they could do more."What are you talking about?" Serena angrily questioned "The scouts do everything in their power to protect us, and you want them do more!"If they can stop supernatural threats, why won't they stop ordinary threats like robbery and crime lords etc?" That statement caused silence around the table for a couple of minutes. "Mom I was thinking of taking martial arts to protect myself in case the scouts can't, after all they can't protect us 24/7."

* * *

A week later after the discussion about the Sailor Scouts and some martial arts skill Sam decided that he would confront Rini and question her. As he walked he found her and saw, what he thought he saw, was a spirit. The spirit looked like, in Sam's opinion, a goddess in human form. She had; long olive green hair that reached to her legs, light olive skin that reflected the sun's rays and red eyes that matched the orb on top of her staff. Sam walked towards Rini and said "Hey Rini who is your friend there?" he pointed at the spirit and they both looked shocked. "You can see Pluto?"How can anyone miss seeing a goddess in human form?" this statement caused Pluto to blush. "How can you see her?" Rini asked "I guess the same way how I know of those fake memories you implanted in me and my family, my newfound increase in awareness, which I have to ask." Sam started to walk towards Rini, who was shivering, "Who are you really and what are your intentions?" Rini, still in shock, only said this "I can't tell you." As Sam turned his back "Fine keep your secrets, but, if anything bad happens to my family!" he turned to her with angry eyes "I will expose you and that is a warning." As Sam walked away Rini was about to do something when Sam stated "I wouldn't do that if I were you, because, I am immune to your mind control and I would know if you implanted more fake memories. Remember that this is a warning and you only got 1 chance so don't waste it." As Sam walked around a corner Rini followed him but to find him gone which caused her to worry and she turned to the spirit of Pluto "Pluto I'm scared, what do I do?" but even Sailor Pluto was at a loss _"You must warn Serena of this predicament, what else will he has up his sleeve. Right now I need to go so my body can recover, please don't do anything rash Small Lady." _With those words Pluto vanished and Rini ran to find Serena while Sam was hiding in a bus stop billboard reflection 'so my, meatball-head of a, sister is in on this. I better not stick my neck out long but I need to know the truth' and with that thought he followed Rini without her realising it.

* * *

Hikawa Shrine, a place where people place their fortunes and pray to their gods, is the meeting place of the Sailor Scouts and this particular meeting was called by Rini. "And when I turned at the corner he simply vanished."How did Sammy gain the knowledge to counter Rini's hypnosis?" Amy, Sailor Mercury, said. "He also claims that he is now immune to mind control, even if it is a bluff, we must consider him a threat because he is close to fully realise the whole truth" a British accented female voice stated. "Come on Luna even if the spore is immune to mind control we can't make him a threat and I order you not to consider him one." Serena said, Serena actually cares for her brother and she doesn't want to see him hurt. "Serena I'm only taking the side of caution, if he can see the spirit of Pluto, who knows what powers he might have." Luna replied. "I will talk to him, without telling him anything, as exposing Rini could be disastrous." Darien said, trying to ease the tension. Unknown to them Sam was listening from a reflection and hearing Luna talk was a big shock, but, nonetheless he continued to listen until two people came in the shine. One of them had short sandy blond hair and was wearing man clothing, Sam knew that person is a woman because she did not have an Adam's apple. The other person had long aquamarine blue hair with matching eyes and it seemed the girls, and guy, knew them well. "Amara, Michelle what are you doing here?"We need to talk, follow us." With that Sam followed the group towards a junkyard where he will receive the biggest shock of his life.

* * *

In a, certain, different dimension things were hectic for a week. Ever since the Kamen Riders defeated Xaviax and saved Ventara it has been peaceful. During this time of peace the secret organisation known as the No-Men have been conducting an experiment to try and get into other dimensions, as precaution, in case other enemies might appear and cause havoc. The No-Men created a device that could generate a portal in the 'Mirror World', the dimension that lies between Earth and Ventara. Despite the objections and warnings from Eubulon, the Advent Master, they used the Onyx Deck as a medium and when they flipped the switch, to turn on the device, some of the parts of the generator overheated in a matter of seconds. As a result the portal became unstable and started to suck people in, however, the Onyx Deck was sucked in the portal first and the portal closed. While the No-Men were fixing the portal generator, Eubulon told the other Kamen Riders what happened. "If the portal is reopened we need to send one of us to retrieve the deck as it could fall in the wrong hands." Len, Kamen Rider Wing Knight, stated. "I agree to that idea Len, but I think, we should send two of us just in case." Kit, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight suggested as everyone agreed they also discussed who should go. Kit volunteered to the mission because he once possessed the Onyx Deck and Len also volunteered to keep Kit out of trouble. "What if the Onyx Deck has already been contracted, and if that happens, what do we do with the person?" Hunt, Kamen Rider Axe, questioned as everyone looked at him. "Bring him/her to me and I will see if that person qualifies as a Kamen Rider, now we should discuss a strategy as you two will head into unknown territory." Eubulon answered. One Week passed and the No-Men finished the portal generator and built inter-dimensional communicators, which held homing beacons. "Kit, you ready?"Let's go Len." With those words the two Kamen Riders walked through the portal.

* * *

**AN: What do you think, should I continue? Please Review  
**


End file.
